A Match Made in Heaven
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: Nash and Sierra have decided to finally tie the knot, for lack of a better term. They have an...interesting way of going about it. How holy is a marriage between a vampire and a Harmonian spy, exactly?


The door creaked as it was opened, allowing in two dark figures as they crept their way through. Two shadows were silhouetted by the moonlight falling in through the window: a tall, lean male and a small, slim female. They didn't make any noise as they went, until the silence was interrupted by the man hitting his toe against a hard surface, making him jump up and yelp in pain.

"Shut up!" his female companion hissed. "Honestly Nash, can't you be silent for just a little while? You're going to ruin this."

"I can't help it!" the man named Nash replied hotly. "Not all of us can have bat vision, you old hag!"

He exclaimed painfully again as a loud slapping noise rang throughout the dark building.

"And anyway Sierra," he said after rubbing his cheek for a moment, "why do we have to do it like this? It's creepy. Why can't we just do it normally, like normal people, in a normal place?"

Sierra huffed out her breath. "You said you wanted to, I agreed, and I said if we were then we were going to do it my way. This is my way."

"You're so stereotypical," Nash groaned. "Of course, I should just start expecting these types of things from you."

He dodged another smack from the girl, who replied with gritted teeth, "Suck it up and deal with it. If you don't like the darkness, then light some candles or something. Just make sure they don't burn too brightly; we can't be attracting the attention of anyone else."

"Fine." There was a shuffling noise, and the sound of a match being struck, and the area filled with light that grew more intense as Nash lit more candles. The brightness illuminated the pair's surroundings, showing it to be an empty, shadowy chapel. Dark tapestries hung on the wall, decorated with images of the battle between the Sword and the Shield, and the falling of the pieces to create the world. The symbols of the twenty-seven True Runes bordered the edges of them all. Above the altar, there was a pitch-black wall hanging that slowly faded to shades of blue, signifying the "darkness that shed a tear" to form the deities of the world, the Sword and Shield. Nash had never paid attention to things like that, and before he met Sierra and got involved with Harmonia's spy system, he hadn't believed much of it either.

He jumped slightly as Sierra spoke, reciting the creation myth that was engraved on the wall behind the altar. Nash hadn't realized that the pale-haired vampire stood so close to him until he heard her voice. "In the beginning, there was 'darkness.'" Then the 'darkness' shed a 'tear.' From that tear, the brothers Sword and Shield were born. Shield claimed it could defend against any attack. Sword claimed it could slice through anything. The brothers began a legendary battle. At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered. Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars. As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes—the runes that from all other runes were born."

The couple stood quietly for a moment, letting the words sink in. "You know," Nash said quietly, "before I met you I never believed any of that. But I'm starting to think it's all true."

"Of course it's true," Sierra answered, her voice just as low as his. "How else can you explain the existence of these great powers? I have one. My rune has shown me the truth, and I know that those words, that legend, they're true."

Nash swallowed. "So, ah, we got that out of the way. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." Sierra flashed him a grin. "It's tradition to recite the myth before weddings, after all."

"Funerals as well. I wonder if the two are connected."

Sierra glared at him and snorted, but there was humor in her eyes. The pair worked their way up to the altar, standing below the dark hanging. Candles flickered light off their faces, illuminating Sierra's slight smile and Nash's apprehensive expression. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Nash smiled nervously. "Just so you know, I've never done this before."

"And you think I have?" Sierra rolled her crimson eyes. "Let's just get it over with."

"You are truly the prime example of romantic."

"Do you not want to get married?"

"I do, I do," Nash replied hurriedly, raising his hands in surrender. "Though I probably should have said those two words later, huh?"

Sierra wore a deadpan expression and placed her hands on her hips, the dark blue fabric of her cape falling over her shoulders. "Well, go on then."

"Okay." Nash inhaled deeply and took Sierra's left hand into his own, sliding a silver ring onto her pale finger. "I, Nash Latkje, take you, Sierra Mikain, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Sierra's shining eyes met his, and her hands gripped his tightly as she repeated the vows confidently. When she was finished, Nash continued in a stammering voice, "And so I pronounce you Sierra Mikain-Latkje, my wife from this day until death do us part."

The vampire's pale hands moved up and cradled his face gently. Sierra stood on her toes, gazing into his eyes with a slight smirk curving her lips. "You may now kiss the bride," she said simply, before touching her lips to his. Nash wrapped his arms all the way around her, lifting her small frame off her feet in his enthusiasm. They swayed on the spot but didn't break apart until they needed to breathe.

"Well," Sierra said seductively, locking her thin arms around her husband's neck, "we're more or less married now. Do you want to do it?"

"More or less?" Nash asked, raising his eyebrows. "You know what? Yes. Let's go for it. Right here on the floor of the church."

"On the altar, no less," Sierra said lightly. "Aren't we shameless?" Her grin widened, showing off her pearly white teeth. Her canines were elongated, giving the smile a feral appearance.

"Do it," Nash said, standing firm, readying himself. "I won't have my wife outlive me."

Sierra kissed his neck, murmuring, "I'll try not to make it hurt," before burying her long, sharpened teeth in the soft flesh. Nash gasped at the sudden sharp pain, stumbling back and knocking into the altar, struggled to regain his senses. Sierra only gripped him tighter, growing stiff as she fed her husband her vampiric energy, taking his blood in return.

Nash felt his vision grow fuzzy, and he gripped the altar for support, fighting the urge to push Sierra away, fighting the survival instincts that told him he was being attacked by a monster and was about to die painfully. He pushed those feelings back and replaced them with something else: trust. He trusted Sierra to not kill him, and he didn't believe she'd been stringing him along that long just for a free meal. She was better than that. He believed in her.

They loved each other.

Sierra released him, licking her lips and allowing her incisors to shrink back to their normal size. Nash took deep breaths, trying not to pass out. If he did, Sierra would never forgive him. They'd been planning this for too long.

The white-haired vampire smiled at Nash lovingly, and pulled out one of her throwing knives. "It's your turn now. That will complete the process."

The blond nodded and took the blade, ready to end the whole thing. It was less fun than Sierra had made it out to be. He edged it close to his wife's throat, which helpfully tilted her head back.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "It's not like you'll kill me."

Nash nodded dumbly, his throat feeling very dry. He moved closer, and was about to finish the act when the doors to the chapel burst open, flooding the building with moonlight.

"Who's in here?" a man's voice called out angrily, and in a blink of an eye the whole place was lit with torches and filled with confused-looking townsfolk.

"Damn," Sierra and Nash cursed together. The mob saw them then, and a man dressed in blue Harmonian priest robes pushed his way forward, looking livid. He spotted a trickle of blood on the corner of the girl's mouth and Nash, who was holding a hand to his neck and unsuccessfully stop the bleeding. His eyes widened in horror as he made the connection.

"Nice hat," Nash commented casually. Sierra snickered.

"Foul beast!" the priest shrieked. "How dare you defile the Holy Harmonian Church of the Sword and Shield?!"

"Typical Harmonians," Sierra snapped dryly. "You couldn't be any more hypocritical. You worship the beings of creation, yet you call _me_ a foul beast? Tell me, are there any True Runes that allow for the existence of those you continually demean and insult?"

"No good," Nash told her, grabbing her hand, "You can't argue with the religious types, Sierra."

The priest flinched back as though they'd whipped acid at him. "Beings of the night were formed from the dark shadows of creation. They, and you, have no purpose in this church! Leave at once!"

Sierra's eyes flashed dangerously. "We were in the middle of a ceremony. How dare _you _interrupt religious process?"

That did it for the villagers. They shouted in anger and lunged forward, hollering like mad. Nash stepped between them and his wife, pulled out a wind scroll. "I think it's best if we leave."

The villagers were assaulted by sudden high-speed winds, and by the time they could open their eyes again the couple was gone.

**xXx**

"How rude," Sierra muttered as they settled down in their inn room. The two of them had teleported to a neighboring town where they rented a room for the night, taking care to clean themselves off first. "Ignorant humans, interrupting…"

"Well, it's not like we can finish it anywhere but here, unless you want to break into a church again," Nash pointed out. "Might as well get it over with."

The Coven Mistress pouted. "I liked it there. It was the perfect atmosphere. And it was more or less giving the Harmonian chantry the middle finger, which is fun."

"What do you have against Harmonians?" Nash demanded, looking offended. "Exactly who did you just get married to?"

"You're different." Sierra waved her hand dismissively.

"…How?"

The albino girl grinned at him, a mischievous look in her red eyes. "I'm not telling~"

Nash sighed and shook his head. "Typical. So do you want to finish or not? I'd like to get something out of this too, you know."

"Fine." Sierra laid her cape down on the bed and sat down next to it, handing Nash her knife again. "Don't hesitate this time. You want to finish the process, so follow through on it."

"I will."

"And take it slow. We can't have either of us passing out before the night's done. We would be wasting this big, lovely bed…"

The blond man leaned over and kissed her. "That would be a _tragic _waste."

**A/N: **

**So I have no idea where this came from, but admit it, Nash and Sierra would totally bicker during their own wedding.**

**They would totally break into a church to do it, too. I wanted them to have a wedding just a quirky as they are.**

**I ship them so hard.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
